Gladiators
by WitchyLove14
Summary: AU: Lexa never thought she would be captured, never thought she would lose Costia. She never thought she would kill so many for glory and honor, or vengeance. She also thought she would never love again, especially a Roman. But when Clarke came into her life, everything changed. She'd tear Rome down from the inside with the help of her newfound people.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything is owned by the writers, producers, etc. of the 100 and CW. **

**I hope you guys will like this story. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. Clarke will be in chapter 2 :)**

* * *

Lexa hit the ground, _hard._ She coughed, her eyes cracking open as she saw a stain of red on the ground.

_My people, my village_. She thought to herself. She knew she had lost a great deal of blood, but she continued to fight back.

The clashing of swords echoed all around her, and she grabbed her own, her eyes scanning across the battlefield for her mate. Costia.

"Costia!" Lexa screamed, not seeing her mate anywhere. A soldier swung at her suddenly. Her sword automatically came up and blocked his attack while her other hand punch him in the face. She kicked him in the groin before shoving her sword through his neck, blood spurting out and onto her face.

Lexa screamed for Costia again. These soldiers were massacring her people; they stood no chance of winning. They had been fighting this enemy for years now, constantly just keeping them at bay. This time though, she did not know if they would hold out.

"Lexa!" She heard her name being screamed and she quickly spun around, slicing a soldiers neck in the process as her eyes searched for Costia.

She found her suddenly and found her feet carrying her as fast as they could.

"Costia! Run!" Lexa screamed as she closed the distance between them. Suddenly a nearby soldier engaged Costia in battle. Her woman held her own and Lexa found herself smirking as she barreled towards them.

Costia blocked an attack and swung her sword, ready to land the finishing blow. Suddenly an arrow struck her, straight through her heart.

Lexa's eyes widened as she watched her love fall to the ground, mouth agape as blood seeped from the wound.

"COSTIAAA!" Lexa roared as she ran faster than she ever thought possible. She leapt into the air, sword ready, and swung. The soldiers head fell from his body and Lexa picked up a nearby spear and hurled it at the archer, hitting him in his chest and pinning him to the ground.

"Lexa." Costia whimpered out. Lexa quickly took her in her arms.

Hot tears ran down Lexa's face as she cradled the woman she loved in her arms.

"It'll be okay, you're going to be fine." Lexa said frantically as she watched Costia's life slip away.

"Be strong Lexa." Costia whispered, her hand coming to rest on Lexa's blood stained cheeks.

"I can't be strong without you." Lexa cried out, holding Costia tighter to her body.

"You can. You will." Costia breathed out. "I love you Lexa. Live. Please. Live."

Lexa nodded and whispered an 'I love you' in return, watching as a small smile appeared on Costia's face. Her eyes drooped shut and her breathing stilled. Anguish ripped through her body.

"COSTIA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, holding the woman tight to her body as she sobbed and rocked them both back and forth. She looked down at the bracelet on Costia's wrist. The one she had given her when they were children. Lexa sniffled and removed the bracelet, placing it on her own wrist.

She brushed Costia's hair back from her face and kissed her sweetly before standing on shaky legs. The battle was still underway and she felt burning rage bubbling in her veins.

"I will kill them all Costia. I vow it. No matter how long it takes. I will have their blood!" Lexa gave a loud war cry as she ran to the nearest soldier, easily taking him down before moving to the next.

She was not in control of her body. Her body controlled her, fueled by her burning rage. She dodged when needed, parried when needed, attacked when needed. Soon the battlefield became littered with more soldiers. Their blood covered her body and face as she slaughtered them mercilessly.

Lexa screamed again at the top of her lungs and charged at another soldier, not realizing that another had taken aim at her with his arrow.

She felt it pierce the flesh of her leg and she fell, dragging herself across the ground with animalistic ferocity.

"Don't kill her! She's fierce!" A soldier yelled as he rushed to the scene.

Lexa swung at them with her sword, despite her inability to reach them.

"What are we to do with her then, General Titus?" A soldier asked.

"Knock her out. We shall put her in the games."

Lexa growled and swung once more, missing the men. Suddenly a boot collided with her face, sending her into a pit of darkness.

* * *

Lexa awoke to total darkness. Her head pounded mercilessly and her leg ached something awful. She blinked a few times, attempting to clear her head as her vision slowly returned.

"She's awake." A man said, spiking fear through her body as she realized she had been captured.

Lexa moved to stand but found her hands and legs strapped to a table.

"Glad to see you rejoin the land of the living." The man greeted. "My name is Dante. I'm a ludista."

Lexa merely looked at the man as her vision came into focus. He was tall, white haired, and had kind eyes. She glared at him as she continued to struggle against her restraints.

"I must say, you are a feisty one. Although that is to be expected of a Gaul." Dante said casually as he poured himself a glass of wine. He poured a second and sat them down before moving to Lexa. "There is no need for these restraints, correct?"

Lexa eyed him wearily before nodding. He undid the clasps and freed her hands and feet. The thought of slaughtering him where he stood crossed her mind, and as if reading it himself, he spoke.

"Do not try to escape. I paid a lot of coin for you and there are guards throughout this entire home. You would do well to heed my warning girl." He offered her a glass of wine as he finished.

She took it wearily but drank the liquid regardless, sighing in relief when she had guzzled it all down.

"Tell me your name." Dante commanded.

"Lexa."

"Lexa. That would make an excellent name for a gladiator." Dante commented idly.

"Gladiator?" Lexa asked skeptically. She had heard mention of gladiators. Warriors, who fought for fun in an arena surrounded by people; it did sound familiar.

"Gladiators are champions, warriors. They fight in the arena to bring honor to their house and to themselves. If a gladiator is especially impressive, they can even win their freedom."

"I am free." Lexa spat.

"Actually, I am afraid you are not. You see Lexa, you were captured in battle. You were taken as a prisoner to become a slave and then you were sold to me. I own you and your life. If you wish to gain your freedom, or to fight for honor, you will become one of my gladiators." Dante said with a smile.

"If I refuse?"

"You will become a body slave." He replied with a shrug.

Lexa's eyes widened at the meaning and she swallowed thickly.

"Who will I fight?" She asked.

"Other gladiators from different lands. Perhaps some of your own kind, some Romans."

"Romans." Lexa's eyes sparkled.

"I see you have no love for us."

"Your Roman soldiers killed my mate." Lexa growled. "She died in my arms."

"I am sorry for your loss Lexa. But, if you wish to avenge her, then fight for me in the arena. Fight for her. Avenge her in the arena, as every opponent you slay will be a tribute to her. Live, Lexa."

Lexa's eyes widened at his choice of words and she glanced down, sighing with relief at seeing the bracelet still on her arm.

"Okay. I will fight for you." Lexa replied, her voice low and hollow.

Dante smiled. "Excellent, you will start your training first thing in the morning."

Lexa looked outside of the window, her eyes landing on the men (and only one other woman) training on the sand of the ludus. She sighed, her tears threatening to spill over again. She couldn't cry anymore though. No more would she allow herself to be so vulnerable by loving someone who could be taken away from her. Love was weakness, but rage was strength.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Here is the newest update guys, I hope you enjoy.**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. :)**

* * *

Lexa dodged the incoming blade of her opponent, rolling across the sand before springing to her feet and throwing herself at the fellow gladiator. She knocked him off balance and quickly sliced through the air. A thin red line appeared on his neck before opening and pouring a waterfall of blood onto the sands of the arena.

Lexa gave a toothy smile as she watched the blood fall.

_Another victory_. She thought to herself as she turned to face the men seated in the box.

A senator of Rome was watching the games, judging the gladiators to see who was worthy of becoming a champion. He rose and addressed the crowd, praising Lexa for her performance in the arena and garnering another victory. Cheers of her name rang throughout the crowd, making her blood pump faster.

"VICTORY!" Lexa screamed at the top of her lungs as she thrust her bloodstained sword into the air.

"Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, Lexa!" Came the chant from the crowds.

The senator smiled and gestured for everyone to settle down and signaled that Lexa was dismissed and new gladiators were to be brought to the sand.

She bowed to the Senator and headed to the exit of the Colosseum where the gladiators of her house awaited.

"You fought well today." Gustus said with a toothy grin, slapping Lexa on the back and sharing in her success.

"A fine fight it was Gustus. The poor man never stood a chance though." Lexa replied with a smirk.

Gustus was tall and large. His hair was black, on both his head and face, and a tattoo was etched onto the right side. War paint smeared his eyes. He was a Gaul, the same as Lexa, and came from a neighboring village of hers. They immediately became fast friends and Gustus had become incredibly loyal to Lexa, despite her only being in the house of Dante for 11 moons. Gustus had been captured in war as well and lived in the ludus for close to 14.

"Lexa." Anya said in greeting as she came to stand next to the shorter brunette.

"Anya." Lexa replied before hugging her mentor.

When Lexa had arrived at the ludus and agreed to fight for Dante, Anya had been the only female gladiator present. They had immediately taken up a friendship and a relationship of a teacher and student. Anya taught her all her moves and helped modify Lexa's own to that of the instruction of Doctore. Lexa had quickly surpassed Anya's skill, as well as all the other gladiators in Dante's house, making her Champion. Anya was thin but sturdy, her brown hair wild and unruly, her eyes smeared with war paint. Anya was a Gaul as well, coming from the same village as Gustus, making the trio a fearsome foe.

"You fought well. I am glad that the sand was not stained with too much of your blood." Anya said as she looked at the cut on Lexa's upper arm, just above her tattoo.

"As am I Anya." Lexa replied. "That gladiator was a Roman by birth, I am glad that his blood soaks the sand."

Gustus grunted in approval as the trio walked to the holding area.

"So Lexa. What will you request as your reward? Women? Or Wine?" Gustus asked seriously.

"You know I never request women Gustus." Lexa said solemnly. The pain of losing Costia was still fresh, despite the event happening almost a year ago. While it had numbed, it hadn't left.

"So wine it is." Anya replied with a nudge to Lexa's shoulder. Lexa smirked in response as they entered the holding area.

The other gladiators arose out of respect.

"Behold your champion!" Anya shouted as she held up Lexa's hand.

A chant echoed throughout the room and Lexa found herself smirking at the gesture.

"I shall not stop until every Romans blood stains the sands!" Lexa cried. A war cry erupted in the room once more.

Only three of Dante's men were Roman by birth. The rest of the gladiators consistently shunned them, as their people were the ones who captured them and made them slaves. A Roman about Lexa's age lurked in the corner, wearing a dark expression. Their eyes met and Lexa released a snarl at his gaze.

Her and Finn did not get alone, for obvious reasons. She had learned, while she was in the ludus, that Finn had served in the division of soldiers that sacked her village. He was banished from the legion for desertion and sent back to Rome as a slave. Before he deserted the battlefield he had killed 18 of her people, innocent people, something that only could be paid for in blood.

"My gladiators." Dante greeted as he entered the room.

Despite his Roman blood, Lexa had come to respect the man… to a point. He treated them all well and saw to their rewards if they were successful in battle, a man true to his word. His son, Cage, was not the same as his father and Lexa often dreamed of removing the man's head from his shoulders.

"Those of you that fought did exceptionally well and I wish you to know that I am proud to have you represent my house. I also wish to offer congratulations to Lexa, for continuing to provide quality entertainment to the people of Rome, and for her continued ferocity in the arena. May you always be victorious." Dante finished with a warm smile to Lexa.

Another cheer arose in the room before Dante quieted them.

"Tonight there will be a celebratory feast in my home. I have visitors coming and I wish all my gladiators to be present for viewing and to participate in the feast. It is for you after all, just please do not eat like total barbarians. That means you Gustus." Dante said with a smirk and Gustus flashed a toothy grin in response. "Now, we will have honored guests, two senators from Rome and their families will be present at this feast. I know you bear no love for Romans but please, behave."

Lexa grunted in response but nodded in agreement. Although there was no love for them, she knew to respect Dante's wishes.

Tonight there would be a feast in their honor.

* * *

Lexa and the other gladiators entered the main section of Dante's home, which resided above the Ludus. They had all been bathed and scented with oils, causing their skin to shine like that of the Gods.

Soon the feast was underway and Lexa sat in between Gustus and Anya, watching the flock of Romans move about the room.

"I hate them all." Anya said lowly as she tore into her meat.

"As do I Anya. But we must admit that they do have excellent food." Lexa responded as she took a bite of her own meat.

Her eyes continued to flit across the room, watching for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. The feast continued on and Lexa began to grow increasingly bored. Gustus and Anya were drinking with a few Goths and Thracians, but she didn't feel like partaking. She walked outside to the balcony that overlooked the ludus, sighing to herself as she watched the moon rise high in the sky.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was out here." A voice said behind Lexa, causing her to turn quickly and look at the intruder.

Her breath caught in her throat and she fumbled for words.

"You are Lexa correct? I watched you in the arena today, you were amazing." The girl said as she approached.

Lexa merely nodded, her eyes meeting sky blue.

"My name is Clarke. My mother and father are here hoping to become partners with Dante. He has the finest gladiators in Rome." Clarke continued as she brushed a stray blonde hair from her face.

Lexa still stood still, her breathing now starting to even out. She found the girl breathtaking, a thought that disturbed her greatly. She thought of Costia and felt like she was betraying her dead lover by being so affected by this stranger. Another disturbing thought, was that she felt something at all.

"I'm sorry. I guess I am rambling, I will take my leave."

"No- wait. You can stay. Please." Lexa finally managed to say.

Clarke smiled shyly at her before coming to stand next to the brunette.

"So you saw me fight in the games today?" Lexa asked, curious to hear more.

"I did. You were quite amazing. I've never seen another fight with such skill and abandon before."

"You watch the games often then." Lexa stated.

"Yes. My father is a senator of Rome and he attends all of the games. My mother goes because she has too, but she cares little for the sight of blood."

"Does it bother you?"

"Not particularly… My mother is a healer, and a very good one. We both are used to the sight of blood but… she dislikes seeing it spilled in such a manner."

"Ah." Lexa said in understanding. "She dislikes the act of fighting."

"Yes. She believes it to be too barbaric." Clarke said, her eyes widening. "I mean- not that you are a barbarian. I do not believe you to be one."

Lexa's expression darkened. "All of you Romans believe that anyone besides yourselves are barbarians."

"Yes." Clarke replied simply, her eyes finding Lexa's. "But not me. I despise that line of thought. Just because someone isn't Roman does not mean they are a barbarian."

Lexa's eyebrows rose. "I apologize for making an assumption about you."

"And I apologize for causing you to think I believed you to be a barbarian." Clarke responded with a small smile, her eyes falling on Lexa's tattoo.

"It is a sign of leadership." Lexa explained. "It is common practice amongst my people."

"Who are your people?"

"The Gauls." Lexa replied with a sigh.

"Do you miss home?" Clarke asked suddenly, her eyes turned up to the sky.

"Yes." Lexa responded. Her eyes glued to Clarke's face. Once again she thought how beautiful this girl was.

"Clarke? Honey?" A woman called as she passed through the curtains of the balcony. She stopped in her tracks as she saw her daughter standing next to a gladiator, and the champion nonetheless.

"Mom." Clarke stated, a blush covering her cheeks as she looked to her mother. Lexa found the sight adorable.

The thought made her scowl.

"What are you doing out here alone with… _her._" Her mother demanded as she grabbed Clarke's arm and tore her from Lexa's side.

Lexa broke the hold immediately and stood in front of Clarke, causing the woman to stumble backwards in fright.

"You should not handle your daughter like that." Lexa snarled. She looked to the side at Clarke. "It was pleasant speaking with you tonight."

Lexa stormed passed the mother and entered the house once more, immediately going to sit next to Gustus and Anya who eyed her with curious gazes.

"Where were you?" Gustus asked.

"Speaking to someone." Lexa replied, her mouth turning upwards slightly.

Gustus and Anya caught the expression and smirked to each other.

"Abigail, Abigail what's wrong?" A man asked worriedly, causing everyone at the feast to pause what they were doing and look to the scene.

_Shit_. Lexa thought to herself as she turned to look.

It was Clarke's mother, eyes crazed as she found Lexa.

"That _barbarian_ ripped me from my daughter." Abigail said harshly as she pointed at Lexa.

"Mom it wasn't like that." Clarke countered as she stepped between her parents. "We were talking and you entered and spoke to her like an animal." Clarke turned to her father. "She tried to pull me out of Lexa's sight and when she grabbed me Lexa broke the hold and told her she shouldn't handle her daughter in such a way, then she left. That was all."

"That was _all!_" Abigail seethed.

"Yes, that was all!" Clarke countered, her eyes defying.

"Okay, Clarke, honey, go somewhere else. Let me handle this." Her father said reassuringly.

Clarke looked between her parents before nodding and looking around the room, her eyes falling on Lexa. Their eyes met and Lexa felt herself falling into blue all over again. Before she knew it, Clarke was at her side and looking at her apologetically as she squeezed between Gustus and Lexa.

Gustus and Anya looked at each other over Lexa and Clarke's heads and smirked once more.

"What are you doing Clarke?" Lexa asked dangerously.

"Sitting next to you." Clarke replied with a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry but I want to piss her off a little more. Besides, I wanted to apologize for her words."

"It is alright Clarke, I am used to their hatred." Lexa said, voice low.

"As are we all." Gustus spoke as he gestured to his fellow gladiators.

"It shouldn't be that way though. You are no different from us."

"But we are." Anya replied.

"Maybe in culture, but we are all human and we all bleed. Underneath we are the same, it shouldn't matter." Clarke said seriously, her eyes boring into Anya's.

"This one is alright." Anya muttered to Lexa, to which Lexa nodded in agreement.

Clarke offered a small smile to Lexa, which the brunette returned.

"Your mother will be less than pleased." Lexa commented, her eyes searching Clarke's. "And… I may be in trouble with Dante now."

"My mother will get over it. As for Dante, I will speak with him and make sure you are not punished." Clarke replied immediately, worry dancing behind her eyes. Lexa felt herself smiling at the girls concern.

"Lexa!" Dante yelled, causing Lexa to cringe as she stood and faced her master.

"Dominus." Lexa greeted with a nod, her eyes downcast.

"You dare insult my guests?" Dante asked dangerously.

"It was no fault of hers Dante." Clarke defended, standing next to Lexa and pleading with the man to let her speak.

He nodded slowly, his eyes turning to Clarke to hear her explanation.

She recounted the event to Dante and pleaded with him to not punish Lexa for something that was her mother's fault. She spoke of her feelings towards the use of 'barbarian' for other human beings, begging Dante to see that Clarke would have put up a fight if Lexa hadn't stepped in.

"Why did you break the hold Lexa?" Dante asked, his eyes visibly softer than before.

"The way she handled Clarke… I understand a mother's need to protect their child, but my people do not handle their children in such a way. Those that did were punished." Lexa explained.

Dante nodded before sighing and looking to Clarke.

"Should Lexa be punished… why do you care?"

"As I said, it is not her fault. Also, I know my father wishes to secure a partnership with you and your gladiators. I would not test it, Dante." Clarke said lowly.

Dante smirked as he looked between the two. Lexa was staring at Clarke with bewilderment and respect, he found the sight amusing, and as he shook his head he spoke.

"Lexa will not be punished, Clarke. You have my word. I do not wish to risk your father's deal by any means. Please, go back to enjoying the feast. I will speak to your father and mother and sort this all out."

"Thank you Dante." Clarke said gratefully with a slight dip of her head.

The man turned and walked from the pair, no doubt in search of Clarke's parents to smooth the situation over.

"You are brave to speak to him in such a way." Lexa commented.

"Would you not?"

"I used to, when I first got here. But, he is my master now and if I wish to gain my freedom, I must obey."

"What will you do with your freedom?" Clarke asked.

"Return home… if there is a home to return to." Lexa replied with a frown.

"And what of your friends? You will leave them here?"

Lexa quickly looked to Clarke. She hadn't considered what she would do about Anya or Gustus, or the other gladiators that would still remain at the ludus whenever she secured her freedom. The thought darkened her soul.

"Do not fret for tonight Lexa. All will be well." Clarke said in reassurance, tentatively reaching for Lexa's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Their eyes met once more and Lexa saw curiosity and something else flash in Clarke's eyes. Her ears caught the sharp intake of breath that escaped Clarke's lips as their skin touched. Or perhaps it was her own sound. They stared at each other until Anya broke the moment.

"Are you lovebirds going to stare at each other the rest of the night, or are you going to sit and drink with us? Or perhaps both?" Anya asked, earning a loud laugh from Gustus and the others.

Lexa spun and glared at her friends before a smirk appeared on her face when she saw Clarke smile shyly, a blush covering her cheeks.

Tonight they should enjoy the feast.

* * *

The following day included intense training under the heat of the sun. Lexa continued to best her opponents, but helped them with their attacks as well. She wanted them to improve and gain their own freedom. She wanted them to live.

"Gladiators!" Doctore yelled with the crack of his whip. "Your Dominus commands your attention."

All the gladiators halted their training and lined up, facing the balcony as Dante stood waiting. Alongside him were Clarke and her parents.

Lexa felt her breath catch in her throat once more as their eyes met. Clarke offered a small smile and a little wave of her hand to Lexa.

"Ah your sky princess notices you once more." Gustus commented with a laugh. Lexa smacked him and looked to the balcony once again.

"My gladiators. I am pleased to tell you all that we have secured patronage from Senator Griffin and his family."

A cheer rose up with a chant of 'Dante'.

"They will be residing in this house with us and I expect you all to treat them with the upmost respect. Understood?"

"Yes Dominus." Came the resounding reply.

"Good." Dante concluded before looking to the family. "You are free to do as you wish while you are here."

Clarke's eyes sparkled and she ran from the balcony, her form disappearing from Lexa's sight.

"She appears to be pleased." Jake said with a laugh as he watched his daughter run from sight.

Shortly after she fled, her form appeared down on the sands where the gladiators resided, their training commencing once more.

"Your woman is here." Anya commented with a smile, earning a rough shove from Lexa.

Lexa turned to look at Clarke, who had seated herself in the shade where she could watch Lexa train.

"Fight me." Lexa replied as she attacked Anya. Their wooden swords clacked as they blocked each other's blows. Anya made a mistake, which Lexa saw and used her leg to knock Anya backwards and onto the sand.

Lexa laughed and helped the other woman up and began their fight once more. Clarke remained where she was and continued to watch the women spar, fascinated by Lexa's form and physique. She felt a blush creep up her face and her body flush as she watched Lexa fight.

"She is very good." Her father said from his seat next to her. She had been so engrossed in Lexa that she had not heard him sit down.

Clarke cleared her throat before responding.

"Yes she is." She replied with a smile.

"Clarke, I see the way you look at her." Her father began, instantly making her blood run cold. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Why? Because you believe her to be a barbarian?" Clarke retaliated with a glare.

"You know I do not think that way Clarke. I only mean that I do not wish you to get your heartbroken if she were ever to fall in the arena." Her father said sincerely. "It is a shame that they are treated are animals for sport."

"Yet you offered patronage." Clarke responded.

"Yes, because I do not wish them to be mistreated in anyway. Not that Dante does. But, I feel like I can protect them. And since you have feelings for the champion, I can protect her." Her father explained, offering Clarke a smile.

Clarke looked to her father and gave a small smile, her eyes turning to look at Lexa. Doctore cracked his whip and ordered the gladiators to take a break.

"Lexa." Jake called, waving the gladiator over to himself and Clarke.

"Senator." Lexa stated in greeting, her head dipping.

"You train hard, it is easy to see why you are champion of Dante's house."

"Thank you Senator."

"Tell me, from where do you hail?"

"I am a Gaul, Senator." Lexa replied, her eyes flitting to Clarke's.

"A Gaul. Very fearsome in battle I hear."

"Yes." Lexa said simply.

"Good." He said as he stood and walked to stand next to Lexa. "You are fond of my daughter, do not break her heart."

He smiled at Lexa before taking his leave, leaving a dumbfounded warrior behind.

"What did he say to you?" Clarke asked curiously, watching her father enter the house.

"Nothing of importance." Lexa replied quickly, a light blush coloring her face.

"Are you two ever separated?" Gustus called with a laugh, causing the others to join in.

Lexa gritted her teeth in annoyance but calmed when she felt Clarke's hand on her arm.

Their eyes met and Clarke offered her a small smile, her blue eyes sparkling in the noonday sun.

_I'm in trouble_. Lexa though to herself with an internal sigh. She offered a smile in return and looked back to her friends.

_In trouble indeed._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was definitely a long one. Let me know your thoughts! **

**Reviews are welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little shameless promotion everyone. If you guys are on Tumblr you can follow me at **love-order-chaos-repeat**. If you have a Twitter account, its **ChelseaMarcel14**. :) **

**I hope you guys all like and enjoy this chapter. I certainly enjoy writing it. **

**Please review!**

* * *

It had been 2 moons since Clarke and her family had been staying in Dante's home. Clarke's father left frequently to attend to business, sometimes disappearing for days at a time. During those days, Lexa found herself seeing less of Clarke. Her mother always seemed to need her on those days and Lexa suspected it was to keep Clarke away from her.

"Lexa. Focus!" Anya commanded, swinging a spear at Lexa, which she managed to barely dodge.

Lexa grunted as she swiped, knocking the spear away from her before spinning and hitting the spear again, constantly pushing Anya back little by little.

"Better!" Anya called as Lexa swung again and hit her spear.

Lexa let out a growl as spun and hit the spear with all her might, splitting it in half and wedging herself through the gap, cutting her sides in the process. She knocked Anya's legs out from underneath her and held her broken sword to her neck.

"Excellent. Did you have to cut yourself though?" Anya asked as she eyed the dripping blood.

Lexa glanced down and stared at the red liquid.

"Lexa! Get yourself to Abigail and Clarke." Doctore ordered. Lexa nodded before helping Anya stand and then departing in search of the mother daughter duo.

"Clarke." Lexa stated in greeting, causing the young woman to glance up at her and smile brightly. She felt her heart flip in her chest and returned the smile.

"Lexa what are you- oh my gods, you're injured. Sit!" Clarke commanded, forcing the brunette to sit down. "Remove your armor please."

Lexa glanced to Clarke and nodded, grunting a little as she unbuckled and lifted the armor from her chest. She blushed as she caught Clarke's eyes roam over her half naked body. Her breasts were covered with a cloth that was wrapped around her chest and she watched Clarke's eyes rest on her torso.

Clarke glanced up at Lexa, their eyes locking before Clarke cleared her throat and grabbed a wet cloth. She carefully cleaned Lexa's wounds and wiped the excess blood away before applying a salve to help the healing.

"How did you manage this?" Clarke asked, her eyes glued to Lexa's wounds as she worked.

"Anya and I were sparring. I broke her spear in two and pushed through with my body."

"That was reckless, Lexa." Clarke scolded as she began to wrap a fresh cloth around the wounds.

Lexa shrugged and looked to Clarke. "Perhaps, but it allowed me to see you."

Clarke paused her motions and looked to Lexa, her blue eyes piercing green.

"Lexa-." Clarke began.

"Clarke? Oh… Lexa." Abigail said, a frown on her face as she entered the room and witnessed the moment her daughter was having with the Champion.

"Abigail." Lexa greeted with a nod of her head.

"What brings you here?" Abigail asked, her lips tight in annoyance.

"Lexa was stupid and got her sides cut while sparring." Clarke answered before looking back at Lexa. "And she shall take it easy the rest of the day so she does not reopen the wounds. Correct, Lexa?" Clarke asked, giving the gladiator a look that clearly said 'listen'.

Lexa nodded, a small smile playing on her face as she picked up her armor and stood.

"My thanks. I promise I shall try to do as you instructed." Lexa replied, a wide smile on her face before she turned to Abigail. "Abigail."

Lexa nodded her head before leaving the room and heading back to the training grounds.

"Clarke." Abigail began. "I do not care for you spending time alone with Lexa."

"Why mother? Because you believe her barbarian nature will surface?" Clarke shot back bitterly as she cleaned her supplies.

"Clarke, it is not like that."

"Then what is it? I know that when father leaves for his business you constantly find things for me to do to keep me away from Lexa." Clarke replied.

Abigail sighed. "Clarke, Lexa is a slave. She is beneath the status of our family and-."

"Enough." Clarke cut in, shooting a glare at her mother. "If it is not the barbarian excuse it is the status, if not that it is because she is a woman, and if not that it is because she is not Roman."

Clarke glared at her mother before storming from the room.

"Clarke, where are you going?" Abigail called after her, frustration evident in her voice.

"I'm going to see Lexa." Clarke spat without turning around.

* * *

"You are a tough woman Lexa." Gustus said with a grin as he slapped Lexa on the back.

"I think she is crazy for doing that to herself." Anya added as she bit into her bread. "Although I am sure she just did it to see Clarke."

"Shof op Onya." Lexa said in their native tongue as she smacked the woman's arm, a small smile playing on her face as she bit into her own bread.

"Speaking of the Roman." Gustus said as he gestured to the angry blonde storming towards them.

Lexa perked up and turned around, her eyes landing on Clarke. A frown graced her face as she saw the less than pleased expression.

"Clarke. How are you?" Finn asked, stepping in front of the blonde and causing her to look at him.

"I have been better. Do you need something Finn?" Clarke asked.

"Just wanted to talk to you. Thank you for patching me up the other day. You have very skilled hands." Finn said, a smirk on his face as he let his eyes roam over Clarke's body.

Lexa heard the comment and gritted her teeth, her legs carrying her to the two in an instant before pushing Finn out of the way.

"Clarke, is everything alright?" Lexa asked, her eyes searching the blonde's. Clarke was about to speak when Finn interrupted.

"What the fuck Lexa." Finn spat out.

"This does not concern you Roman." Lexa replied angrily.

"Lexa." Clarke warned, her hand reaching out and touching the woman, attempting to ground her.

"I was speaking to her first, so it does. You filthy Gaul." Finn spat back.

Lexa was on him immediately. She grabbed him by his armor and threw him out onto the sand with a thud.

"What did you say!" Lexa demanded as she ran at Finn and kicked him in the stomach, hard.

He spat up some blood and Lexa waved to Anya to give her and Finn wooden swords. She tossed it at his feet.

"Pick it up." Lexa demanded as she readied herself. Finn crawled to his feet, sword in hand and prepared himself to fight.

He lunged first, his attacked easily blocked by Lexa.

"Stop!" Clarke called, hoping that this nonsense would end, but instead Anya pulled her to her side and silently commanded her to let them fight.

Lexa swung at Finn, narrowly missing him as he dodged.

"I was in the Legion, Lexa." Finn gloated as he swung. "A roman soldier, you honestly think you could beat me?"

"If you were so unbeatable Finn, why are you not Champion?" Lexa asked as she spun around and met Finn's attack. "You are nothing but a murderer and coward."

Their wooden swords met again in sharp blows.

"Maybe I did not have something worth fighting for." He replied, his eyes drifting to Clarke. "She does have a tight body."

Lexa felt jealousy flood her body and she roared and attacked him.

Finn's eyes widened in surprise at the ferocity in Lexa's eyes. Their swords met blow for blow once more as Lexa waited for an opening.

Her eyes lit up as she saw it and she cut her sword upwards and smacked Finn's hand, making him hiss with pain as the sword clattered to the ground. She swung once more and smacked Finn on the side of the head, knocking him to the ground as a wound opened near his temple.

"Stay away from her." Lexa said, her voice low and unwavering as Finn panted heavily on the ground. Lexa tossed her wooden sword back to Anya and walked to her room, not bothering to spare a glance at the other gladiators before she disappeared behind the safety of her doors.

She placed her head in her hands and gritted her teeth, annoyed at how easily her feelings for Clarke clouded her judgment, how protective she was of the blonde.

_She is not even yours, you are being ridiculous_.

"Lexa." Clarke said hesitantly, her head peeking around the corner of the door.

Lexa lifted her head at the blonde's voice.

"Come in Clarke." Lexa replied, her voice low as she stared blankly at the wall.

"You're bleeding." Clarke pointed out. She pulled a clean cloth from the pouch at her side and moved to Lexa. "Let me help?"

Lexa eyed the blonde a moment before nodding and beginning to remove her armor, tossing it aside as Clarke sat down next to her on her bed.

"I am sorry Finn talked to you in such a way." Clarke began. "He is hot headed, just because he was in the legion."

Lexa remained silent as Clarke tended to her wounds.

"You fought very well though. What did he say to you that made you so angry? You were very focused and then I believe he spoke and you attacked him like an animal." Clarke explained.

"You think me an animal?" Lexa asked, her voice and face showing no emotion.

Clarke looked at her as if she had three heads.

"Of course I do not." Clarke replied adamantly. "I just meant that you fought with purpose and anger. I wish to know why."

"He made implications about you and he." Lexa said.

"He can imply all he wishes, it does not mean something will happen or is happening." Clarke replied with a smirk. "Why did that bother you though?"

Clarke hesitantly looked up to Lexa's face, watching as her eye twitched and her breathing changed.

"You deserve to be treated with more respect." Lexa said, her eyes finally turning to look at the blonde. "Not like a piece of meat. I see the way he looks at you, he desires you."

Clarke's eyes bored into Lexa's. "He can look, but he cannot touch me. If he does, you will be the first person I go to."

"I will not let that happen." Lexa replied immediately, a blush covering her cheeks at her quick response.

Clarke finished cleaning Lexa's reopened wounds and re-bandaged them, her eyes glancing up to meet Lexa's once more.

"Why did you come earlier?" Lexa asked, suddenly remembering the look of irritation on the blonde's face.

"My mother made me angry. You were the only one I wanted to see afterwards." Clarke replied with a sigh. "She is so infuriating."

"She is your mother, she is concerned for your safety." Lexa said. "She fears I will harm you."

"But you won't." Clarke stated, her voice unwavering. "I trust you Lexa, you will not harm me and I trust that you will not allow anyone else to as well."

Lexa looked at the other woman, her eyes glancing down at the soft pink lips of the blonde.

"No. I will not." Lexa replied softly, her eyes glancing back up to Clarke's. They stared at each other a moment longer before Clarke began to lean in.

They paused, just a hair away from the others lips. Their breath mingled and their lips remained just a breath apart. Lexa raised her hand, bringing it up to softly rest against Clarke's cheek as the blonde leaned in to close the gap.

"Lexa!" Dante yelled, causing the two women to spring apart at the approaching footsteps. The almost kiss, forgotten.

"Yes Dominus." Lexa responded as Dante entered the room. She bowed her head in respect.

"You bow your head in respect to me, yet you attack a fellow gladiator beneath my roof!" Dante yelled, his eyes angry.

"It is my fault Dante." Clarke began, immediately coming to Lexa's defense. "Finn made… implications towards me and Lexa only defended my honor."

Dante looked between the two. He knew that the two women had feelings for each other, but watching them dance around those feelings was becoming exhausting for him to watch.

"Are you two together, Clarke?" Dante asked suddenly, his eyes looking between the two.

Lexa's eyes widened as she looked to Dante and then at Clarke.

"Um… no, Dante." Clarke replied hesitantly as she swallowed thickly.

Dante nodded. "I could understand her aggressiveness towards Finn if you two were together…"

Clarke went to interject but Dante cut her off. "However, I can also understand why she defended your honor, especially when I made it clear that my gladiators were to treat you and your family with the utmost respect."

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief and Lexa visibly relaxed.

"Lexa… this behavior will not be tolerated again, unless a similar incident happens. Do not think that just because you are champion, you can beat the shit and piss out of your brothers."

"He is no brother of mine!" Lexa growled out.

"He is your brother!" Dante replied angrily. "This is a brotherhood and I expect you all to act like it."

"Yes Dominus." Lexa replied with a nod of her head, her eyes still angry.

"Clarke, your mother is looking for you. She wants you to help her tend to Finn's wounds." Dante said, watching as Lexa visibly tensed. "I will accompany you and supervise."

Lexa relaxed slightly but it was clear the idea made her stay on edge.

"Lexa, you will be performing in the games tomorrow morning. I want you to rest and allow your wounds to heal." Dante said seriously.

"But Dante-." Clarke began to protest. "Her wounds, they will reopen."

"Do they require stitches?" Dante asked.

"Under normal circumstances, no. But if you wish her to compete tomorrow then the stitches might be best." Clarke explained, her eyes turning to Lexa and lingering on the covered wounds.

"Lexa, come with Clarke and I. We will stitch you up." Dante said as he turned and exited the room, Clarke and Lexa trailing behind.

"I cannot believe he wishes you to fight tomorrow." Clarke said, her voice low so Dante would not hear.

"You are worried." Lexa stated, her green eyes searching Clarke's face. She noticed the worry lines beginning to show.

"Of course I am. You were just injured earlier today and now I have to give you stitches because you went and defended my honor." Clarke said angrily.

"Would you wish I hadn't?" Lexa asked, taken aback by the blonde's anger and visibly hurt.

"I am glad you did Lexa… I just wish you had not injured yourself further." Clarke explained with a frown.

They entered the medical room and Lexa forced herself to not punch Finn in the face again. When the man saw Clarke a wide smile broke out on his face.

Lexa immediately moved closer to Clarke's side and Clarke turned her head to look at the Champion.

"Relax Lexa." Clarke soothed, her hand brushing the gladiators before guiding her to a nearby table.

"Lexa really did a number on you didn't she?" Abigail asked Finn as she stitched the wound on his face.

Finna merely grunted in response, his eyes following Clarke as she gathered the supplies to stitch Lexa's wounds.

Lexa had to fight to restrain herself. _This is absurd. She is _not_ yours Lexa. Calm yourself._

Clarke came back and unwrapped the bandages, immediately setting to work and stitching the wounds closed. Lexa gritted her teeth as the needle pierced her flesh, a small whimper escaping her lips.

"Shhh." Clarke soothed, her hand gently rubbing Lexa's side before going back to her task. Lexa relaxed as best as she could as Clarke almost finished the first wound.

"I assume Lexa will be punished for attacking Finn." Abigail stated out of the blue, causing Clarke to pause her stitching and whirl around. Her eyes burned holes in the back of her mother's head.

"Actually, Lexa will not be punished Abigail. She was defending your daughters honor, which my other gladiator seemed fit to speak ill of." Dante explained, glaring at Finn. "Lexa's fight with him _was_ _his_ punishment, and I will not tolerate any such behavior again."

"Yes Dominus." Finn said, his voice low as he glared at Lexa.

Clarke resumed her stitching, quickly finishing the wounds. "You need to relax for a bit, do not try and move just yet."

Lexa nodded and offered Clarke a soft smile, watching as the blonde cleaned her instruments before moving over to Finn.

"He will need stitches here." Clarke said as she examined a deep wound on his right shoulder. "How did you manage this? You did not fight with steel."

"I caught him in the shoulder with the tip of the sword." Lexa piped up.

"Ah." Clarke said with a playful glare at Lexa. She gathered her clean instruments and began to stitch up Finn's shoulder. Her mother moved away to clean her own utensils as her daughter finished her work.

"Your hands are soft." Finn remarked quietly when he noticed Dante and Abigail speaking and paying no mind to the gladiators.

Clarke merely hummed in response, intently focusing on her stitching. Lexa heard the comment though and gritted her teeth once more.

"If you ever need someone to practice your skills on, I would be more than happy to help." Finn commented with a smirk, his head turning to look at Clarke.

Lexa was about to pounce from her table when Clarke spoke.

"I get more than enough practice with Lexa." Clarke replied as she finished her work, her blue eyes glancing to Lexa as she offered a smile.

"Finn is finished. They are both free to leave." Clarke began. "And _rest_." She said pointedly at Lexa.

The Champion smirked as she watched Finn leave the room.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Rome." Clarke's father began as he addressed the crowd. "Today, marks another fine day of games in the arena. Today, I wish to present the Champion of the house Lannisius from Capua. Indra, a Gaul from Gallia. A fierce warrior."

A cheer went up from a portion of the crowd while another portion booed the foreigner.

"Facing her, is our own Champion from Rome from the house of Dante… I present to you, the Gaul, Lexa!" Jake announced as Lexa entered the arena.

Clarke watched from the box, her breath catching in her throat as she took in Lexa in all her glory. She looked fierce in her armor, war paint smeared around her eyes and a sword and shield on her person.

"She is truly a force isn't she?" Jake whispered to his daughter, watching as his daughter blushed. "I heard about what happened yesterday at the Ludus. I believe Lexa would be a suitable partner, Clarke. We just need her to earn her freedom."

Clarke looked to her father with shock. "You believe that?"

"Yes, of course. I know your mother disagrees… but Lexa clearly cares for you. She will protect you and care for you." Jake said as he watched the two warriors circle the arena, garnering praises.

"And I her… but we are not together." Clarke replied, a sad smile on her face.

"Might I ask why not?" Jake asked with a light laugh.

"I do not know if Lexa is ready to be with anyone… or if I am." Clarke replied.

"Let the games begin!" Senator Kane yelled, causing Clarke and her father to pause their discussion and watch intently.

Lexa and Indra circled each other cautiously.

"Tell me, Lexa of house Dante… do you enjoy fighting your own kind?" Indra asked as she took fighting stance.

"No. I take no pleasure in this, not like I do in the death of romans." Lexa replied.

"Wan op yuj." Indra said.

Lexa nodded to Indra. "Wan op yuj."

They attacked at the same time. Their swords clashed and clanged as they struck blow for blow.

"What will you do-." Indra began as she blocked one of Lexa's attacks. "If you earn your freedom?"

Lexa blocked one of Indra's attacks and struck with one of her own, catching Indra's arm. The crowd went wild at the sight of first blood.

"Return to my village, perhaps with someone... in a perfect world." Lexa replied, her eyes glancing to the box.

Indra caught the look. "The sky princess?"

Their swords clashed again and again.

Lexa nodded before swinging and catching Indra's thigh. Indra retaliated and managed to catch Lexa off guard, slicing her leg as well.

Lexa hissed in pain before rolling out of the way and readying herself again.

"What about you?" Lexa asked as she charged Indra.

"Return to my village." Indra replied as they met again. They fought blow for blow and the crowd began to grow restless as neither warrior appeared to have the upper hand.

Lexa needed to win this fight. She rolled from Indra's reach and sprung to her feet, immediately charging at full speed. She needed to wound the warrior, but not kill her.

Indra looked confused at Lexa's tactic, clearly assuming the woman had a death wish. The brunette let loose a war cry, spinning on the spot and dodging Indra's sword, her own sword reaching out and slicing the woman's stomach.

Blood spilled on the sand. The wound was deep and hindering, but not fatal. Lexa quickly grabbed Indra by the hair and tilted her head back, placing her sword on her neck and waiting for the signal to spare, or kill.

"Ai gonplei ste odon." Indra whispered as they waited.

Jake stood, being allowed to offer the decision. He looked at Lexa and caught the pained expression on her face as she looked to Indra.

He raised his hand, his thumb horizontal as the crowd awaited his verdict. Slowly, he turned his thumb to the sky.

"Blood as been spilled. The Gods shall be pleased, let us not spill anymore. A good fight!" Jake called and the arena cheered. Relief erupted across Lexa's face.

"Yu gonplei nou ste odon, Indra." Lexa replied as she removed her sword and helped her fellow Gaul to her feet.

They clasped forearms.

"May we meet again, Lexa. Perhaps in Gallia." Indra replied in parting as they exited the arena.

Lexa paused and turned around, glancing up to the box where Clarke sat. Their eyes met and Lexa offered a small smile, raising her sword as a sign of respect to the blonde.

Clarke blushed and nodded, pleased that Lexa was all right.

"She might have wounds that need tended." Jake whispered to his daughter, smiling as her face brightened and she ran from the box.

* * *

Clarke wasted no time in rushing to the gladiators holding area, opening the door as war chants were being shouted at Lexa's victory.

"Welcome, Clarke of the Sky people." Gustus said in greeting, a smile on his face as he referenced her families' seat in the box.

"Hello, Gustus. Lexa needs her wounds checked." Clarke replied with a smile as Anya walked to them.

"Patch her up good, Clarke. She will be needed soon again." Anya said seriously, a dark expression on her face.

"Why is that?" Clarke asked.

"Dante just told us that there will be primers held tomorrow. All the best gladiators will be fighting, many that are stronger than Lexa."

Clarke's face fell as she looked to the Champion. Her expression was blank as she turned to face Clarke.

They both knew that there was a chance Lexa could fall.

* * *

_Wan op yuj- Die strong_

_Ai gonplei ste odon- My fight is over_

_Yu gonplei nou ste odon- Your fight is not over_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well. :) reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**

**So go go, review, feedback!**


End file.
